


Пьянь

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юра был пьян вдрабадан. Виктор, его любимый Витя, сказал: «Прости, мы не можем быть вместе». Ожидаемо, но все равно больно.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	Пьянь

Юра был пьян вдрабадан. Виктор, его любимый Витя, сказал: «Прости, мы не можем быть вместе». Ожидаемо, но все равно больно. Поэтому Юра вылакал весь алкоголь, который нашел в тумбочке. Бутылку вина (выглядела дорого) да маленькую лужицу водки, оставшуюся с какой-то из вписок. И после этого всего Юру развезло так, что он сидел на полу и тупо пялился на фотографию Никифорова в телефоне.

«Придурок», — написал он Вите. «Хуйло», — добавил позже. «Ну и катись к своей Свинье», — добавил еще. Перечитал — куча ошибок, но основной посыл ясен. Витя — козлина и хуйло. Обещал ему золотые горы — и сбежал в свою Японию. 

Сейчас Витя временно был в России, чтобы потом вернуться к своему Кацудону. А еще в России, а точнее в Питере, был Отабек Алтын. Он сюда на время приехал, потренироваться с Яковом. И именно ему, своему лучшему другу, Юра написал следующим. «Йо, бро». «Привет», — пришел лаконичный ответ. «Я тут в говно, приезжай поддержи, что ли». «В смысле?» — какой непонятливый! «Пьяная брошенка. Витя обидел пиздец. Мне плохо, правда». «Сейчас приеду», — отписал Отабек и пропал из онлайна. 

Спустя сорок минут в дверь позвонили. На нетвердых ногах (Юра еще нашел у себя мартини и немного успел его подлакать) он вышел в прихожую. Не смотря в глазок и не спрашивая, кто пришел, открыл дверь. Тут бы ему врезать по башке и обчистить квартиру, но за порогом, к счастью, оказался Отабек.

— Рассказывай, что стряслось. 

Юра вместо ответа схватил Отабека за руку и потащил в спальню. Сделав щедрый глоток мартини, протянул ему бутылку. Отабек отставил бутылку на тумбочку.

— Выпей, иначе обижусь.

— Я за рулем.

— Какой, бляха, руль? Ты у меня сегодня ночуешь. Я без тебя сдохну-у-у.

Отабек вздохнул, но мартини с горла отпил. 

— Ты мне скажешь, что произошло?

— Да Витя… — Он рассказал ему все. О том, как признавался Вите в любви, о том, как Витя отшил его, хотя чего он ждал? Видел же, как он милуется со своей Свинкой.

— Так а действительно, что ты хотел? — спросил Отабек. Юра пихнул его кулаком в бок. 

— Хотел, чтоб его золотые горы оказались правдой, — вздохнул он и отхлебнул еще мартини.

— Тебе не хватит?

— Я забыться хочу.

— Так поспи. 

— Поспать — это хорошо, полезно. 

Юра плюхнулся на кровать и накрылся одеялом. Как был, в джинсах и толстовке. 

— Помочь тебе раздеться? 

— Лень. 

— Ладно. — Отабек пожал плечами. 

— Ложись. И спой мне колыбельную.

— Да я петь не умею.

— Все ты умеешь.

Отабек лег на кровать рядом с Юрой. Начал колыбельную на казахском, но Юра развернулся и, начав ржать, попросил: 

— Не надо петь. Ты правда не умеешь. 

Отабек заправил ему за ухо прядку волос. Юра был невозможно красив. С пьяной улыбкой и легким румянцем на щеках он казался ему волшебным принцем из детской сказки. Только вот он, Отабек, не был принцессой — в пару к нему. Поэтому, когда ему хотелось поцеловать Юру, он этого не сделал. Позволил себе лишь отеческий поцелуй в лоб. А Юра уткнулся носом в его плечо, сжимая в объятиях. От него пахло чем-то лимонным, очень свежим, приятным. И Отабек не выдержал, сказал:

— От тебя хорошо пахнет. 

— Если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что ты в меня влюбился. 

Отабек промолчал. И тут до Юры дошло:

— Ты что, в меня влюбился?

Отабек по-прежнему молчал. Ему страшно было признаться Юре. Все-таки тот — его лучший друг, да еще и влюбленный в Виктора. 

— Ну не молчи. — Кулак прямо в живот. Не больно, но вместо волшебного пенделя сойдет.

— Да, Юр, — все, что он смог сказать. 

— О как, — изрек Юра и… поцеловал его в губы. У Отабека качественно сорвало крышу. Он целовался с Юрой, которого любил. Но тот его — нет. Потому что тот любил Виктора. Однако целоваться с ним все равно было приятно. Он сам протолкнул язык ему в рот, тыкался им, правда, неумело, но Отабек все готов был ему простить. 

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты ведь хотел этого, — пожал плечами Юра. 

— И что? Ты меня не любишь. 

— Для поцелуев не обязательно любить. 

Отабек покачал головой. Это было в корне неправильно. Им не стоило целоваться, Юре не стоило этого делать, а ему — отвечать. 

— Я лягу на диване, — сказал Отабек, поднимаясь с кровати. Но цепкие руки успели ухватить его за талию.

— Если уйдешь — можешь уходить навсегда, не друг ты мне больше. А если останешься — мы будем целоваться, пока не уснем вместе. 

— Давай компромисс? Я останусь, но мы просто ляжем спать, без поцелуев.

— Но почему?

— Потому что ты пьян и не контролируешь себя. 

— Ну и иди нахуй. — Юра не просто отпустил его — он встал с кровати и, покачиваясь на каждом шагу, пошел к двери. — Я лягу на диване. — Он показал красноречивый фак и ушел в гостиную, хлопнув дверью. Отабек остался один. С целым ворохом мыслей в голове, в которых надо было бы разобраться, да никак не получалось. Они с Юрой целовались, а потом он психанул и ушел. Отабек хотел было пойти за ним, но что сказать? Извиниться? За что? За то, что он хотел, как лучше? Да и Юре сейчас лучше дать проспаться. Да, это будет самое правильное. А наутро они поговорят, как взрослые люди. Если у него не будет чересчур сильного похмелья.

Отабек потянулся за бутылкой с остатками мартини и влил несколько глотков в себя: ему тоже не помешало бы забыться и отключиться. В конце концов он решил, что не позволит больше Юре целовать себя без любви. Неправильно как-то это. Уж лучше быть просто друзьями, хорошими друзьями. Если только Юра не пошлет его нахер со своей дружбой. Что в голове у этого подростка?

Юра тем временем засыпал в гостиной, так и не раздевшись: слишком сложной ему казалась эта задача. Его последней мыслью было: «Хочу, чтобы с Отабеком у нас сложились отношения, он-то не бросит меня, как это хуйло». Ясное дело, он имел в виду Витю. Он правда хотел быть с Отабеком. Пусть он его и не любил. Зато его любил Отабек, это казалось ему куда более весомым. Он еще не знал, что Отабеку такое его решение совсем не понравится. Но, может, у них все-таки все будет хорошо? И, может, Юра даже полюбит его?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8730475) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
